Many imaging and biopsy techniques are known for producing medical images and taking samples from body lumens, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. For example, endoscopy is widely used for observing, photographing tissue, and taking specimens from lesions. In a conventional method of examining a colon, for example, a colonoscope is manually inserted into the colon, and manipulated so as to allow viewing of some or all of the colon. If it is desired to biopsy tissue, a biopsy tool is advanced through a working channel of the colonoscope until it emerges from the distal end of the colonoscope, and appears in the viewing field of an imaging system of the colonoscope. The distal end of the colonoscope is rotated by the physician until the biopsy tool is suitably positioned to allow the tissue to be excised. The excised tissue is then sent for laboratory analysis.
PCT Patent Publication WO 05/065044 to Cabiri et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with a biologically-compatible-fluid pressure source, the apparatus including an elongate carrier, adapted to be inserted through a proximal opening of a body lumen, and a piston head coupled to a distal portion of the carrier. The piston head is adapted to form a pressure seal with a wall of the lumen after the carrier has been inserted into the lumen. The piston head is advanced distally through the body lumen in response to pressure from the fluid pressure source. The apparatus is configured to facilitate distal advancement of the piston head by facilitating passage of fluid out of the lumen from a site within the lumen distal to the piston head. The apparatus additionally includes an optical system, coupled to the carrier in a vicinity of the distal portion, the optical system having distal and proximal ends. The optical system includes an image sensor, positioned at the proximal end of the optical system; an optical member having distal and proximal ends, and shaped so as to define a lateral surface, at least a distal portion of which is curved, configured to provide omnidirectional lateral viewing; and a convex mirror, coupled to the distal end of the optical member, wherein the optical member and the mirror have respective rotational shapes about a common rotation axis. In an embodiment, a sufficient net pressure force results in distal movement of the piston head along with the elongate carrier and a tool. The tool may comprise an imaging device, a biopsy device, or other apparatus to be used in the body lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,608 to Daniels et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter for diagnosing and performing an interventional procedure on tissue. The catheter has an elongated catheter shaft, and optical fibers, extending through the catheter shaft. The optical fibers transmit light to tissue located at a distal end of the catheter and convey light back from the tissue for analysis by a spectroscopic diagnosis system to determine whether an interventional procedure should be performed on the tissue. An interventional device is located at the distal end of the catheter for engaging tissue diagnosed by the spectroscopic diagnosis system in order to perform the interventional procedure on the tissue. An assembly for imaging and performing an interventional procedure on tissue has an endoscope in combination with an endoscopically insertable catheter. The endoscopically insertable catheter has an ultrasound imaging device for imaging a tissue structure located at a distal end of the endoscope so as to enable the depth of penetration of the tissue structure to be displayed. The endoscopically insertable catheter has an endoscopically insertable interventional device for engaging the tissue structure imaged by the ultrasound imaging device. The following references may be of interest, and are incorporated herein by reference:
PCT WO 01/68540 to Friend
PCT WO 02/059676 to Gal
PCT WO 02/075348 to Gal
PCT WO 03/026272 to Gal
PCT WO 03/045487 to Gobel
PCT WO 03/046830 to Gal
PCT WO 03/054625 to Gal
PCT WO 03/096078 to Gal
PCT WO 04/008185 to Gal
PCT WO 04/042428 to Gal
PCT WO 04/069057 to Gobel
US 2002/0012059 to Wallerstein
US 2002/0107478 to Wendlandt
US 2002/0109772 to Kuriyama
US 2002/0109773 to Kuriyama
US 2003/0000526 to Gobel
US 2003/0052324 to Kimura
US 2003/0083547 to Hamilton
US 2003/0105386 to Voloshin
US 2003/0168068 to Poole
US 2003/0191369 to Arai
US 2004/0004836 to Dubuc
US 2004/0249247 to Iddan
US 2006/0164733 to Gal
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,126 to Rosendahl
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,413 to Ohshiro
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,307 to Utsugi
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,662 to Frazer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 to Boretos
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,761 to Cojan
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,131 to Lyddy, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,075 to Krauter
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,524 to Chiba
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,364 to Bob
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732 to Grundfest
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,474 to Powell
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,592 to Jamieson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,587 to Grundfest
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,852 to Richardson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,108 to Fraizer
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,591 to Dario
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,376 to Bruckstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,482 to Madni
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,719 to Beckstead
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,193 to Shu
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,018 to Ishiguro
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,683 to Hoogland
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,285 to Geng
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,826 to Charles
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,044 to Driscoll, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,296 to Driscoll, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,642 to Wallerstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,366 to Kato
U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,820 to Wallerstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,377 to Driscoll, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,103 to Charles
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,451 to Driscoll, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,409 to Voloshin
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,032 to Wallerstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,192 to Ouchi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,520 to Wallerstein
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,282 to Trubko
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,818 to Doi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,735 to Kelly
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,148 to Kumata